Chocolate
by GeekyDollie
Summary: John and Elizabeth and… chocolate…


**Title: Chocolate**  
**Author:** GeekyDollie  
**Date:** 2006

**Summary:** John and Elizabeth and…. chocolate…

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and the characters belong to TPTB of the Stargate franchise.

* * *

Elizabeth walked through the darkened hallways of Atlantis with only the sound of her soft footsteps keeping her company. A long busy day finally behind her and too wound up to sleep, she headed for the recreation room. Other than a few young marines guarding the Stargate, most of the base was asleep by now. When she swiped her hand across the wall to open to door to the recreation room she was not at all surprised to find it deserted. 

The room had been outfitted quite nicely since they first arrived. The former makeshift screen attached to a computer had since been replaced by a DVD and stereo system that Rodney supposedly "improved" and integrated with the Atlantean screen. A soft and inviting couch sat in the center of the room, and the corner shelves were stocked with numerous movies, CDs, magazines and books that had been gradually brought here with the Daedalus. Of all places on Atlantis, this was probably the room that reminded everyone most of home.

Elizabeth stood in front of the shelves browsing through the DVD stack. She picked up a box titled "Desperate Housewives" with a doubtful expression on her face. Is this the kind of stuff people watch these days? She shook her head incredulously. Another box was titled "Firefly", but she wondered why there were so few episodes in this set. No, she probably didn't feel like watching a sci-fi adventure when it seemed like she was actually living one. The books on the shelves also looked lackluster. Other than the fact that they were different colours with different titles on the spine, none of them particularly caught her eye.

She scanned through the titles of the magazines, some of them haphazardly thrown onto the shelf. Time? No. People? No. Cosmopolitan? She looked at the face of the celebrity she didn't recognize on the cover. The pink headline screamed "50 Ways To Please Your Man". Elizabeth grinned in amusement. It had been a long time since she read Cosmo, and probably wouldn't have been caught dead buying one from a newsstand when she was working in DC. But now, looking for something to help her unwind, perhaps such mindless reading material didn't sound so bad. Elizabeth stepped out of her shoes and curled up in one corner of the couch. With a sigh, she snuggled in and opened the cover.

Elizabeth flipped through the pages of the magazine, stopping to look at pictures that caught her eye. Finally, she came to a dog-eared page containing a silly quiz entitled "Are You A Spontaneous Lover". Without a pen handy, she just kept track of her responses as she read on.

It hadn't even been six questions into the quiz when the door whispered open. Elizabeth looked up sharply to find John Sheppard standing in the doorway. She was curious what he was doing here at this hour, but didn't get a chance to say so. She just watched as he lifted something in his right hand and waved it invitingly at her.

A chocolate bar.

Elizabeth squinted quizzically at him but still said nothing. He stepped inside the room, and the door slid closed.

"Guess what I found in the kitchen?" John's attitude was disturbingly bright for 0100h in the morning. "The last chocolate bar from the Daedalus. Want to share it with me?"

Elizabeth eyed him for a moment, a tiny smile playing across her lips at the childish way he was tempting her with that chocolate before motioning him over. She had no way to describe it other than to say that John bounced over to her and sat beside her on the couch.

She watched as he carefully unwrapped the label of the chocolate bar on the coffee table in front of them, then just as slowly unwrapped the foil. The dark chocolate was partitioned in eight pieces, two by four. John snapped off the end two with a crisp pop that sounded especially prominent in the empty room. He picked up a piece and Elizabeth held out her hand to accept. His warm fingers trailed against the sensitive skin on her outstretched palm as he dropped the dark square into her hand.

Elizabeth's lips parted in a silent gasp at the sensation, but whispered her thanks and lifted the square to put it in her mouth. The chocolate was smooth and bittersweet on her tongue.

When she looked up, John had a piece of chocolate of his own in his mouth, but he was watching her… no studying her was more like it. His eyes were slightly narrowed as he watched her lips move, and Elizabeth looked away self-consciously.

What was it about this man? She could face the president without a waver in her confidence, but just a look from John Sheppard and she was completely coming undone. It didn't help that when she glanced at him again, his tongue was sneaking out to lick the sweetness from his lips. Just the tip of his tongue trailed slowly across his bottom lip. He caught her looking and raised his eyebrows mischievously. No, he didn't, did he? Elizabeth blushed.

She bit her lip as he leaned over to snap off another piece of the chocolate. Again he broke two pieces off. With each break, Elizabeth anticipated the snapping sound filling the room. Her hand curled into a fist and her nails pressed into her palms. Steadying herself, she held out her hand hoping to feel his fingers brush against hers again.

But instead of placing it in her hand, he moved the dark square slowly closer to her lips. Her questioning eyes flickered up to his, and found him smiling back. His eyes squinted playfully, asking for permission. Elizabeth's lips parted involuntarily, and she smiled nervously not knowing how to respond, but John took this as a yes and slid the chocolate between her lips. By the time her teeth grasped the square from him, some of the creamy substance was melted on his warm fingers.

This time Elizabeth kept her focus on him. She knew he was watching her, his attention dancing between her eyes and her lips. She knew, and she slowly pressed her lips together just for him. She relaxed her lips… just so, just for him. What she didn't know was that he would put his chocolate covered fingers into his mouth and lick them clean. Her eyes widened in fascination… and he knew it. And Elizabeth was sure he enjoyed her response a little too much.

A little braver now, she leaned over his knees and picked up the second broken-off piece. She felt his attention on her the entire time. Her heart fluttering in her chest, she reached toward his lips waiting for her in anticipation. She knew his eyes were on her, but she was focused on him intently as his tongue snaked out to accept the square, and she gently pushed it into his mouth. The stubble on his cheek tickled her palm as she slowly wiped her thumb against his bottom lip, leaving the melted chocolate on his soft skin instead of her finger. Her eyes searched his looking for his reaction, but they seemed more dark and mysterious than ever.

If she hadn't been studying his eyes so attentively, she might not have forgotten that she was still touching him, and then she might not have audibly gasped when she felt his teeth nip her thumb playfully. He didn't hurt her, but she still pulled her hand away in a bit of shock. She knew he was studying her… and she knew that he enjoyed that reaction out of her. And now he had that mysterious scheming look on his face.

Again, she anticipated the snapping sound of John breaking the chocolate, but instead of two snaps, this time she only heard one. He turned to her with playfulness in his eyes and leaned towards her. She returned his expression with a cunning look of her own before laughing nervously, and wondered what he was up to. She looked down as he brought the still joined pair of squares up to her lips. But before she could touch the chocolate, he put one end of the squares between his lips and challenged her with nearly a wink. Elizabeth stared back in disbelief. His brows twitched in encouragement, and a tentative smile started on Elizabeth's face. She hesitantly leaned forward to meet him and grasped the other end of the joined squares between her teeth. The length of the squares kept them too far to actually touch, but nonetheless she felt the warmth of his breath on her cheeks as they were connected like that. Her eyes danced as she tried to focus on him, and her breath caught as he leaned towards her. Involuntarily she closed her eyes.

But then she heard the snap of the chocolate between them and her eyes flew open to see John sitting back with a smug expression on his face and his half of the chocolate between his teeth. Elizabeth let the chocolate melt in her mouth as she eyed him for his wickedness.

They both stole a glance at the last two pieces of chocolate, but John's devious expression never left his face. Reaching over, he separated the squares. Each motion, each sound, triggered a nervous flutter inside Elizabeth. Like last time, he held the dark square between his lips, and leaned towards her. But this time, the single square didn't leave much space for her to grasp. She bit her lip, and her toes curled anxiously. She steadied herself by grasping his shoulder, and coyly met his challenge. She was so concentrated on grasping the dark square that the velvety feel of his lips brushing against hers took her by surprise. John immediately snapped the square in half to allow them closer contact. Elizabeth was suddenly caught between the smooth chocolate in her mouth and the sensation of John on her lips, and for a euphoric moment she didn't know what she wanted more.

John's hands combed through her hair as he teased her lips with his own. And it was probably a good thing that he was cradling her face and she was holding onto his shoulders, because Elizabeth didn't know how he was able to make her feel completely weak so quickly. She had no doubt that he could feel her pulse racing. She breathed in sharply when she felt his tongue trace across the opening to her lips. Her stomach clenched and she pressed into him hoping for him to repeat it again.

Then, she realized that he tasted like chocolate. Tentatively nibbling on his bottom lip, she discovered he was all sweetness, and velvet, and something... special. Elizabeth wanted to taste, feel, know every millimeter of the surface of his lips. And John encouraged her on with his subtle movements.

Somewhere in between Elizabeth's exploration and John's encouragement, he had eased her back into the armrest of the couch and returned his attentiveness to her. Without the leverage she had before, she simply resigned herself to the delicious feeling of him. The silky feeling of his tongue against her lips chased all logical thought out of her mind and left her breathless. Helplessly, she whimpered against him, tortured by such pleasure.

John heard her sounds of desire for him, and kissed her once more delicately before pulling back. At the loss of him, she pleaded his name in a harsh whisper and her hands grasped for him as he sat back. Her hands trailed down his arm, if only to stay in contact with him, as he leaned over to pick up the final square of chocolate.

He leaned over Elizabeth who was still reclined on the cushions, and let his fingers painstakingly slowly slide the square past her lips and her teeth. Elizabeth tilted her head and captured his index finger between her lips. Her teeth lightly held him as she licked the sweet remnants off the tip. She watched his eyes go dark with lust before grazing her teeth along his finger and letting him go.

Elizabeth hoped that he would kiss her again, but she didn't expect him to bury his hands in her hair and crush his lips to hers so suddenly. Her fingers pressed reflexively into his shoulders, clawing at him for closer contact. She easily allowed him access past her lips, and his tongue quickly found hers until they trapped the melting square of chocolate between them. The feel of him moving against her to dissolve the velvety treat drove Elizabeth wild. She moaned against him and slid her fingernails across his back.

Once the chocolate melted, John took the cue and kissed her more intensely. Their fingers joined and tangled above her head. She wanted to be free to touch him, but he wanted her entire focus on their kiss. Elizabeth trembled under him as their teeth met roughly in the process. He tasted her and she was luxurious, and he knew that Elizabeth was completely lost in the sensation. He loved that he had this effect on her. He loved how high he had her, and that every sound she made was begging him for more.

Finally, he started to draw back from her and kiss her more gently. Initially frustrated with this, Elizabeth strained upwards to recapture him fiercely, but gradually she realized the sweetness with which he was pressing his lips against hers and melted against him. Her heart slowed with each gentle caress. She breathed deeply the scent of him with each delicate contact.

And when she anticipated him one more time, he was gone.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him sitting back watching her with a genuine smile twinkling in his eyes. She wondered what she must look like to him, face flushed, hair tousled, lips pink. She had no words to say. So she gazed back softly with her own gentle smile.

Without a word, he reached down to the coffee table a final time, and carefully scrunched the wrapper into a ball. John tossed it once in his hand, winked mischievously at Elizabeth a final time and was gone from the room.

And Elizabeth narrowed her eyes calculatingly at the door at his wickedness.

oOoOo

The next days passed quickly. There were no opportunities to talk about what happened with events at Atlantis taking precedence. Elizabeth often wondered if John just denied what had happened, but then she would catch him looking at her with that twinkle in his eye and she was forced to look away before she blushed at the memory in public. Then she sent his team out on a mission, and she was busy with preparations for Daedalus' return. Their crazy late night encounter became almost a mere memory.

When she finally had some respite, Elizabeth again found herself walking the darkened hallways after a long day. This time, she headed towards her quarters. Absentmindedly, she swiped her hand at the lock on her door and stepped inside. What greeted her there froze her on the spot. There, just lying on the pillow on her bed, was…

A chocolate bar.

* * *

FIN 

A/N: This story was inspired by the Kylie Minogue song "Chocolate", but it turned out quite differently…

Just one look, boy, to melt me down  
Just one heart here to save me now  
Your candy kisses are sweet I know  
Hold me tight, baby, don't let go…


End file.
